Substitute Gym Leader
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: When Roark catches a cold and is unable to fulfill his duties as Oreburgh Gym Leader, his childhood friend, Tiffany, fills in for him. But can a girl that has only a few badges handle running a gym?


**Konnichiwa, minna! So I was searching the computer to find something to post, and I found this! Just so you know, I've had this idea long ago, so I can't wait for it to reach you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tiffany Kawasumi was just your average Pokémon Trainer. She, so far, has 3 badges, and travels around the Sinnoh region. Nobody knows this, but she is a childhood friend of the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark. She met him after he saved her from falling off of a cliff. It wasn't long after Roark became a Gym Leader that Tiffany had to move to Jubilife City. It was just a month ago that she beat him in a Gym Battle and got the Coal Badge, but as she wandered around Pastoria City, just waiting for Crasher Wake, everywhere she went, he was on her mind. Could it be that...Tiffany was in love with Roark? Is there any way to see him again? As she thought about this, an idea came to her mind.

"I can go visit him while I'm waiting for Wake!"

Tiffany, smile on her face, took a Pokeball out of her shorts pocket and threw it, with her Staravia coming out of it. She got on its back and asked, "Staravia, can you please fly me to Oreburgh City?" "Star staravia star, staravia?" Staravia asked. (Translation: "You want to go visit Roark, do you?") Tiffany can understand what Pokémon she knows are saying, and she was very close to Staravia. She had been raising Staravia since it was just a Starly, and now that she's on a journey, she has taken it with her on the journey. Anyway, Tiffany's entire face turned red upon hearing what it had said, and put her head down in defeat. "Yes," she replied guiltily. Staravia responded by saying its name and then flying her to the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center.

"Thank you, Staravia! Now return," Tiffany thanked before returning Staravia to its Pokeball. Then, she ran toward the Oreburgh Gym, but right when she was about to go in, she heard a thump from inside, and then the familiar sound of Roark's Cranidos. It sounded as if it was crying for help! _Something must be wrong, _she thought. Tiffany then burst into the gym to find Roark lying on the floor, unconscious. His Cranidos was panicking, and when it noticed that Tiffany was there, it immediately ran towards her.

"Cranidos! What's wrong?" Tiffany asked. "Crani! Cranidos cranidos cran, crani cranidos crani, cranidos crani!" Cranidos told her, sounding panicked. (Translation: "It's Roark! Right after a trainer left, he said he didn't feel well, and then he fainted!") Tiffany gasped, ran to Roark, and began shaking him. "Roark! Roark! Wake up, please!" she cried.

Eventually, Roark did wake up, but he was in his bed at his house. When he woke up, he saw that Tiffany was standing next to him. "T-Tiffany? Is that...you?" he asked. Tiffany nodded and told him, "I'm glad you're okay!" Roark then burst out of bed and exclaimed, "Oh no! I need to get back to the Gym!" But then he coughed, and Tiffany gently pushed him back to bed. "Oh no you don't! If you're sick, you shouldn't push yourself too hard!" she told him. Roark was surprised. It wasn't a surprise that his childhood friend was concerned about his health, but...

"Why are you here? I thought you were out on your journey!" he told her. "Crasher Wake was having a battle with another trainer, and I got bored, so I decided to come visit you," Tiffany explained. Roark seemed to be blushing, but his face was already red from his cold. "Why were you at the gym, anyway, if you weren't feeling well?" Tiffany asked with pure confusion. "Well, you see..." Roark began.

Alright, this is the perfect time to write what had happened before Tiffany had arrived.

Roark was having a battle with a Pokémon trainer named Kyousuke. Roark had his Cranidos out, and Kyousuke had sent out Snover. I know, it's pretty confusing, considering that Snover is an Ice type, but let's just say that Kyousuke is from Snowpoint City.

"Snover, Ice Beam!" Kyousuke called out. "Dodge it, Cranidos!" Roark called out. Snover managed to use Ice Beam, but Cranidos managed to dodge. So who was hit? Roark. As a result, he was frozen.

Kyousuke immediately began to panic and recalled Snover. Then, he quickly sent out Chimchar. "Chimchar! Ember, quickly!" he called out. Chimchar them used Ember, unfreezing Roark. However, he was now shivering and sneezing uncontrollably. Kyousuke and Chimchar then immediately fled, with Kyousuke yelling that he's sorry, leaving the battle undecided.

Roark then began to feel dizzy. "Cranidos?" Cranidos asked. "I...I don't feel well..." Roark faintly said. Just then, he fell back and fainted! Cranidos began to panic, and that was when Tiffany came in...

Okay, the flashback's over. Now, back to the story.

"And that's what happened. I can forgive Kyousuke for what he did," Roark finished, having told Tiffany all of that. "No. I won't forgive that Kyousuke guy for getting you sick," Tiffany responded angrily. "But I should really get back to-" Roark began, until he cut himself off with a loud sneeze that made Tiffany jump. "No, Roark. I can't allow this. You need to rest. I think I'll call your father and let him know," she told him, pulling her phone out of her pocket. But before she could dial the number, Roark suddenly asked, "But then who's going to watch the gym?" Giving her friend a reassuring smile, she told him, "Don't worry, Roark. I can handle it."

This statement shocked the gym leader.

"What?! You haven't even beaten the Pokémon League! Are you sure you can handle it?" Roark asked.

"I'm sure! But for now, you need to rest. I'll just fill in for you until you get better. That'll be okay, right?" Tiffany replied.

Roark thought a little bit about this. _Maybe I should let her, _he thought. _After all, we _are_ childhood friends._

He then looked at her, smiled, and said, "Yes."

This caused Tiffany to get excited. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, suddenly hugging him.

Realizing what she was doing, she immediately let go and blushed. "J-just get some rest, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Roark said.

Tiffany called Byron and let him know that his son was sick, and immediately, he came to take care of him. After that, she left to the Gym, ready for her job as temporary Gym Leader.

* * *

**OH MAN THIS IS TERRIBLE! ...Maybe to you guys, it's not, but there's probably some stuff that doesn't make much sense. You know, like a Gym Leader getting hit by a move in the battle? Hope you enjoyed, and I'll post the second chapter as soon as I've finished it!**


End file.
